


A Thousand Days

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's nothing without her, just at present; and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Days

You're my companion of a thousand days,  
And lover over half as many nights;  
And I don't think that I could count the ways  
In which you made my clinging darkness bright.  
I wish that I had managed to express  
The everything you've always been to me.  
Love of my life? You could be nothing less!  
(But it took losing you to make me see.)  
Now, every waking hour, I see your face  
And try to tell you what I hope you knew:  
That I'll not rest until you're in this place  
Because I'm truly nothing without you.  
And, 'though I never said that I loved you,  
Don't ever, _ever_ think that wasn't true.


End file.
